No pensé enamorarme de tí
by AndreaSamantha
Summary: Misaki mantiene una relación con su amigo Takano Masamune, pero Ritsu no está de acuerdo con eso y hará que sus padres casen a su hermano con el heredero Usami. También le ponen la condición de que si lo hace, podrá conocer a su verdadera madre de quien no sabía su existencia. ¿Llegará a enamorarse de Akihiko? ¿Ritsu verá cumplido sus planes?
1. Capitulo 1

CAP 1: ¿Por qué yo?

Hola a todos, espero les guste este nuevo fic.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran mangaka SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA

\- ¿Me dijeron que me casaré? - preguntó un alterado muchacho de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿De qué te asombras? – Habló su hermano Ritsu -O eras tú o era yo -

\- Pero el mayor eres tú -dijo Misaki muy molesto al ver la arrogancia de su hermano - Además ¿Porque estas tan feliz?... ¿Acaso te alegra mi desgracia? -

\- Tú lo dijiste - señaló su hermano retándolo con la mirada - Te lo tienes merecido por quitarme lo que yo quería que fuera para mí -

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

-No te hagas el tonto hermanito, me quitaste a Masamune, así que convencí a nuestros padres para que el que se casara fueras tú y no yo -dijo con una sonrisa - Además sabes que aquí el hijo favorito soy yo y no me niegan nada – añadió con una pizca de soberbia en sus palabras.

¿Acaso este era su hermano? ¿El que siempre lo protegía, lo mimaba y sobre todo era su mejor amigo? Que pasó con el Ritsu de hace 2 años, la persona que tenía en frente era ahora un total desconocido. ¿Masamune era la causa de todo? Si era cierto que tenían una relación de ya 6 meses; pero Ritsu jamás mencionó estar enamorado de este, si lo hubiera sabido no habría aceptado ser su pareja, después de todo quería a su hermano por sobretodo.

\- Ritsu dime que no es verdad...tú no eres así – susurró Misaki con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

\- Es verdad y así tendré el camino libre con Masamune- contestó Ritsu dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios- Y por favor, no más lágrimas Misaki que ya no eres un niño pequeño -

Misaki se fue a su habitación corriendo, después de todo lo que más le dolía era la actitud de su hermano, aunque también estaba preocupado por el dichoso matrimonio arreglado. El timbre del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin mirar quien era, agarró el aparato y contestó.

\- ¿Bueno? - contestó tratando de modular su voz que en ese momento temblaba.

\- Hola Misaki - era Masamune - ¿Estás bien? tu voz suena algo raro -

\- E…es…estoy bien, ¿por qué me llamas? - inquirió el castaño con algo de nerviosismo.

\- No sabía que tenía prohibido llamar a mi novio - dijo burlándose

\- No es eso, solo que pensé que estarías en clases -

\- Ya terminaron...ufff...nunca pensé que la universidad sería tan pesada -

\- ¿Tú crees?, pero si eres todo un genio -contestó el castaño entre risas - Además tú y Ritsu en preparatoria eran unos "ratones de biblioteca" - 

\- Si claro, gracias por eso – añadió con sarcasmo – Fue así hasta que te conocí, ahora creo que soporto la universidad porque sé que ahí te encontraré...¿Misaki? - preguntó ya que este no contestaba - ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Masamune mañana tenemos que hablar -contestó el castaño muy serio - Y tiene que ser a primera hora -

\- Bien, ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte a tu casa? -

\- Esta bien...entonces hasta mañana -

-Misaki -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Te amo -

Misaki sentía como otra vez las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y por consiguiente su voz temblaría- Yo igual...Hasta mañana- colgó

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Ritsu que hiciste? Según lo que le informaron sus padres, tendría que casarse para beneficio de la familia, la empresa y para estar mucho mejor posicionados socialmente. Y era verdad, el imperio Usami era tan grande, prestigioso y poderoso a nivel mundial, era una oportunidad única, pero... Masamune también se encontraba en un buen estatus social, su familia, la empresa de esta era reconocida en muchos países...así que ¿Por qué él no? La boda estaba programada para dentro de 5 meses, Misaki ni siquiera había terminado la universidad, le faltaban 3 años.

TOC...TOC - se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

\- Adelante - dijo el castaño aun recostado en su cama.

\- Disculpe señorito, sus padres lo esperan en el estudio - habló el mayordomo

\- Gracias...bajaré en 5 minutos – 

-Bueno, con permiso -dijo el mayordomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego retirarse.

\- Propio -

POV MISAKI

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y entre al estudio de mi padre; sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Toqué la puerta.

-Pase -dijo la voz grave de mi padre

Entré y vi a mi padre recostado en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, a su lado de pie, se encontraba mi madre y mi hermano se hallaba en una esquina, se veía tan radiante, tan feliz.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste papá? –pregunté curioso

\- Para decirte que en una semana conocerás a tu prometido - contestó mi padre muy indiferente a la situación

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Lo que escuchaste - dijo mi madre muy seria.

\- Pero no me quiero casar y menos ahora...yo aún no he terminado la universidad y... -no pude terminar porque mi madre me había interrumpido.

\- Ya no hará falta que estudies, solo concéntrate en ser un buen esposo para Akihiko -

Así que ese era su nombre. - ¿Por qué yo? – les pregunté con evidente molestia.

-Eres el más indicado - contestó mi padre - Ritsu no puede porque nos mostró los planes que tiene a futuro - señaló

\- ¡Yo también tengo planes, proyectos! - grité, toda mi ira empezó a salir - Acaso no preferían a mi hermano para mostrarlo ante la sociedad, lo llevaban a reuniones importantes y todo eso... ¿Por qué no lo hacen ahora? -

\- No está a discusión, ya puedes retirarte - ordenó mi padre

Me tragué mi ira y salí con dirección hacia la salida de mi casa.

Me encontraba en las calles, solo y sin nada que me importara en esos momentos, ¿Qué yo era el más indicado?, claro si como no, mi hermano sí que se las ingenió para convencer a nuestros padres, pero era obvio que lo haría, yo siempre noté que ellos hacían diferencias entre ambos y muy notables, que más daba, Ritsu siempre era el mejor hijo, bueno en los estudios, el primero en clases, deportes, medallas, premios y hasta hace unas horas para mí era el mejor hermano del mundo. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, me agaché y recogí una pequeña piedrecita que tenía forma de corazón… Masamune, que diablos te voy a decir, te amo tanto que en verdad me dolería mucho perderte, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor, con razón dicen que los primeros amores nunca duran y parece que lo comprobaré en carne propia dentro de muy poco. Agarré con fuerza la piedrecilla y lo tiré con todas mis fuerzas sin haberme percatado que le di a alguien.

\- Auch -

\- Lo siento mucho - dije mientras me acercaba a la persona a la cual le había llegado la piedrecilla.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso?- me preguntó el sujeto a quien aún no veía bien porque estaba muy oscuro.

"¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme así?"

\- ¿A quién le dices mocoso? – me enojé

\- Pues no veo a otro mocoso más que tú -

Se acercó hasta mí ya que yo me había distanciado un poco, pude observarlo con claridad, bueno era muy alto, creo que sus cabellos son grises pero no lo puedo asegurar porque en verdad está muy oscuro, sus ojos son de un color violeta, bueno al menos uno de ellos ya que el otro estaba cubierto por su mano….Si creo que la piedra cayó en su ojo izquierdo. Tenía que admitir que era muy guapo a simple vista; pero su arrogancia, ya lo califiqué….Esta sería la última persona con la que saldría en toda mi vida.

\- Aparte de agredirme ¿ahora me examinas?- cuestionó con algo de molestia.

Hasta ese momento en que lo dijo no me había percatado que mi mano derecha reposaba en mi barbilla y peor aún lo estaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo….!Qué vergüenza ¡ ¡Trágame tierra!

\- Lo único que faltaba para hacer de este día un total asco….toparme con un mocoso y peor aún que me agreda y me acose – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

\- Eso no es verdad, yo no te estoy acosando -

\- Bien ya no me importa, muévete que estorbas y quiero pasar – me dijo e hizo un gesto con su mano para que me alejara, diablos este tipo es de lo peor - ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto? – preguntó nuevamente con arrogancia en cada una de sus palabras.

\- Por favor, jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú – le dije soltando un bufido

\- Lo mismo te digo, tu serías la última persona con la que yo quisiera tener algo – dijo burlándose de mi mientras seguía su camino –Adiós mocoso – se despidió sacudiendo las manos.

¿Qué más podía pasarme hoy? Me dijeron que me casaría en 5 meses con un perfecto desconocido, mi hermano me decepcionó por completo, tendré que terminar con mi novio, y por último me topé con un perfecto engreído y arrogante.

\- ¿Algo más tenía que sucederme? – pregunté en voz alta mientras miraba al cielo con los brazos abiertos, fue en ese momento que sentí como un chorro de agua caía sobre mí, pero que asco era agua sucia que cayó de una tubería….mire hacia arriba otra vez y dije "Gracias, era la cereza del pastel lo que me faltaba"

Llegué a casa, eran las 10pm y como siempre nadie se preocupó por mí, en otras palabras nadie estaba esperándome, ni siquiera para regañarme. Con total pesadez subí escalón por escalón y vi a mi hermano recostado en la puerta de mi habitación.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó conteniendo la risa ante mi aspecto tan decadente – ¿En qué charco te metiste? – arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Qué ahora te preocupas por mí? – dije fastidiado por la burla.

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta, todavía soy tu hermano mayor así que me debes respeto – mencionó escupiendo cada palabra.

\- Exacto eres mi hermano mayor, deberías velar por mí, cuidarme y no arrojarme para ser la prostituta de quien sabe quién – ahora sí, mi ira volvía emerger.

\- Porque velo por ti es que deje que te casaras en mi lugar….deberías agradecerme que vivirás entre muchos lujos - dijo sonriendo – Y a todo esto… ¿cuándo se lo dirás a Masamune? -

\- No te importa -

\- Si me importa, así sabré cuando tener que consolarlo ¿no crees? -

\- Me das pena, Masamune me quiere a mí – le dije con una gran sonrisa

\- Pues falta poco para que deje de hacerlo – murmuró dándome la espalda para irse a su habitación – Hasta mañana hermanito –

Entré a mi cuarto azotando la puerta, me di una ducha rápida para quitar ese desagradable olor de mi cuerpo, me coloqué mi pijama y me fui directo a la cama, para así poder dormir y olvidarme de todo.

POV NORMAL

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas despertando a un castaño quien tenía unas enormes ojeras causadas por no dormir y solo estar dando vueltas en la cama, se desperezó y se levantó rápidamente, eran las 8 de la mañana de un caluroso día sábado y su novio llegaría en una hora, al pensar en eso, un fuerte apretón en el pecho le hizo comprender que tenía miedo…miedo de perderlo.

Llegó al comedor y vio sentados a sus padres y a su hermano charlando amenamente entre risas y buenas caras – Buenos días - saludó mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

\- Parece que se te pegaron las sábanas- dijo su padre - ¿Qué harás hoy? -

\- Iré a pasear con Masamune – contestó el castaño llevándose a la boca una cucharada de avena.

\- Espero que hoy mismo cortes tu relación con él – habló seriamente su madre – Dejamos que fuera tu novio porque es de una buena familia; pero ahora ya estas comprometido, así que no deben de verte frecuentar con él -

\- Pero, ¿qué les parece si mejor me caso con él? – Preguntó tímidamente

\- Misaki no quiero discutir, te dije que ya todo está decidido – frunció su ceño haciendo notar su molestia – Además, si tanto quieres que forme parte de nuestra familia…- miró a Ritsu – Ritsu se podría casar con él… ¿verdad hijo? -

-Claro que sí padre, "YO" jamás los desobedecería –contestó Ritsu

-Lo sabemos cielo – dijo la señora Onodera con voz dulce.

Misaki se levantó de la mesa totalmente indignado, como era posible que dijeran eso sabiendo que aún era su novio, fue a su habitación, se arregló y salió al jardín a esperar, Takano al cabo de 15 minutos apareció en un coche negro, bajó y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el castaño al cual le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? – Le preguntó

\- Mucho - se sinceró el menor entrando al coche.

Se alejaron de la pequeña mansión dirigiéndose hasta un pequeño parque rodeado de mucha vegetación, árboles y una pileta en medio que tenía la escultura de un ángel en medio. Estacionaron el carro y se fueron a sentar hasta una de las muchas bancas que había alrededor.

\- ¿Y esas ojeras?... Ya sé, anoche tanto pensaste en mí que no pudiste dormir – dijo el oji avellana tocándole la mejilla, pero este no le dio respuesta – ¿Misaki que pasa? – Preguntó al notar el decaído semblante del muchacho.

\- Es que yo….- no pudo terminar al escuchar un fuerte ruido.

En ese momento vieron como un auto deportivo rojo se estacionaba y frenaba con mucha fuerza cerca a donde estos se encontraban, del auto bajó un joven de cabellos grises y ropa informal.

\- Otra vez ese sujeto – murmuró el castaño con incomodidad al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó el oji avellana haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver que el mencionado se acercaba.

\- Miren a quién tenemos aquí, al gran Takano Masamune – habló el peli gris haciendo una reverencia en forma de burla.

-¿Qué quieres? – Inquirió con molestia el mencionado.

-De ti nada – le dijo y luego miró al castaño – Pero….Ya sé tú eres el mocoso de anoche –dijo apuntando a Misaki.

\- Que desgracia volver a verte – salieron esas palabras de la boca del menor sin remordimiento alguno.

\- Lo mismo digo…bueno no los interrumpo más y como saben o deberían saber mi tiempo es oro, así que adiós o mejor dicho: piérdanse – se alejó.

\- ¿Por qué te dijo mocoso? –

\- Eh….por nada, ¿tú lo conoces? -

\- Por desgracia nuestros padres son amigos y tuve que cruzarme varias veces con él, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto lo desprecio –

\- ¿Cómo se llama? –

\- Su nombre es…. –

El timbre del celular de Misaki empezó a sonar - ¿Diga? – Contestó el castaño.

\- Se lo dijiste ¿sí o no? – era Ritsu

\- No te interesa -

\- Será mejor que le digas de una vez, o se lo dices tú o lo hago yo – colgó dejando a Misaki sin muchas opciones.

\- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Takano

\- Mi hermano –

\- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa? –preguntó el oji avellana tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Con mucho temor de no saber lo que pasaría, dijo: Yo me voy a casar -

\- Misaki no juegues así, no me gustan este tipo de bromas – dijo el oji avellana restándole importancia.

\- Pero si no es una bro….- no pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron callados por los labios del otro, el castaño le dio paso a esa lengua tan traviesa que exploraba todo su interior sin pudor alguno, ambas lenguas se acariciaban a más no poder. El oji avellana se separó de este y lo vio muy agitado debido al beso tan repentino que le había proporcionado, lo cual generó en él una sonrisa. 

Misaki lo miró algo confundido mientras trataba de regular su respiración, Takano pensaba que lo que le acababa de decir era una broma…..y ¿por qué no? Llegaría a su casa y rechazaría nuevamente el compromiso, además no podían obligarlo ya que era mayor de edad y más, bueno tenía 20 años así que ya podía decidir sobre su futuro y eso es lo que haría.

\- Misaki – llamó el oji avellana acercándose a él para tomar posesión de sus labios otra vez, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el timbre de su celular – Diablos ahora… ¿quién es? – dijo mientras veía quien era el que lo llamaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Contestó irritado – Si, si ya voy para allá – dijo antes de colgar.

\- ¿Quién era? –Preguntó el castaño

\- Un amigo de la universidad, al parecer el muy idiota borró accidentalmente un proyecto el cual nos costó hacer un mes…. Y para el colmo tengo que ir a solucionarlo ya que él no sabe qué hacer y está desesperado -

\- Entonces te vas y me dejas solo y abandonado….- dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero.

\- Perdón amor; pero te juro que mañana te rapto todo el día…. ¿qué te parece? – le preguntó mientras le daba besitos por todo su cuello haciéndolo reír.

\- Esta bien, pero llévame a mi casa- contestó el castaño tratando de alejarlo.

Masamune llevó al castaño de regreso a su casa y luego se fue como alma que lleva el diablo a poner fin a la vida de su amigo por arrebatarle ese hermoso día. Misaki entró a la habitación de sus padres dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

\- No me casaré y no pueden obligarme pues ya soy mayor de edad- habló el castaño sin preámbulos.

\- Te casarás – contradijo su padre

\- No, no lo haré y ya lo he decidido –dijo el castaño con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Eres igual a ella – hizo acto de presencia su madre quien mostraba mucho desprecio en sus ojos - Será mejor que te diga de una vez la verdad -

\- Querida por favor no... - rogó su esposo.

\- Silencio, tengo que hacerlo, es necesario -

\- ¿Mamá a que te refieres? - cuestionó el castaño

\- No me llames así, tú no eres mi hijo...ni mío ni de tu padre -dijo la señora Onodera con mucho odio.

\- Sé que estas enojada mamá, pero no digas esas cosas- susurró el castaño sin poder creer lo que su madre decía.

\- Es cierto, tú no eres hijo mío, eres hijo de mi hermana...por eso no fue tan difícil hacerte pasar por mi hijo, tienes los mismos ojos que los de mi hermana y por eso también son iguales a los míos; sin embargo, ese cabello color chocolate y algunas de tus facciones lo heredaste del imbécil de tu padre -dijo la señora Onodera con verdadero odio irradiado en sus ojos.

\- No entiendo, si tú no eres mi madre... ¿Dónde está ella? – Exigió una respuesta con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡DONDE ESTÁ! - gritó al no escuchar nada.

-Tu madre no está bien de la cabeza, tus abuelos nunca aceptaron a tu padre así que mi hermana se escapó con él, tu padre era de condición humilde y ella salió embarazada de ti a los 17 años, el día que naciste, tu padre murió en un accidente automovilístico. Tus abuelos te arrebataron de mi hermana y te entregaron a mí para criarte como a un hijo y así lo hice. Tu madre está viva si es lo que quieres saber, pero está loca...si Misaki el perder al gran amor de su vida y a su hijo al mismo tiempo la condujo a la locura - concluyó

\- ¿Hijo estas bien? -preguntó su supuesto padre al ver el rostro pálido de su hijo.

\- Son unos monstruos - dijo el castaño entre lágrimas

\- No tengo tiempo para esto Misaki, este es el trato, con tu boda nuestra familia ascenderá mucho más y a cambio te diremos dónde está tu madre- dijo la señora Onodera - Además nos debes mucho, te criamos desde que eras un bebé como a nuestro propio hijo y nunca te falto nada... ¿qué dices?... ¿no quieres conocer a tu madre? –

\- Nunca mencionaste tener una hermana - murmuró el castaño

\- No merece ser mencionada pues fue una deshonra para la familia -contestó la señora Onodera.

\- Ritsu... ¿lo sabe? –

\- Siempre lo supo y aun así te trató como a un hermano, sin embargo tú le arrebataste a su único amor –

Misaki no dijo nada, no preguntó nada más y salió despacio de aquella habitación y ni bien subió un escalón para dirigirse a su habitación se desplomó. 


	2. Perdóname

**Capítulo 2: PERDÓNAME**

 **POV MISAKI:**

Me desperté y me encontraba en mi ¿cama?, bueno supongo que mis padres o mejor dicho mis tíos, los señores Onodera, me habían traído hasta mi habitación. Miré el techo, creo que me quedé así durante 1 hora, solo mirando el techo color blanco, pensando en esa verdad recién revelada hace muy poco. Ahora sí, todo tenía sentido, el por qué me sentía siempre fuera de lugar, a pesar de todo yo quiero mucho a mis padres. Me levanté de mi cama, no podía seguir de esta forma, eran las 5 de la tarde, me di una refrescante ducha, lo cual me ayudó mucho a relajarme, mientras me vestía y arreglaba para la cena, entró mi "padre".

\- ¿Misaki te encuentras mejor? – Me preguntó mientras se sentaba en mi cama – Hijo –meditó unos segundos – Si hijo, tú eres y seguirás siendo siempre hijo mío. Sé que la forma en la que tu madre te dijo la verdad no fue correcta, pero… -

\- Esa mujer no es mi madre – dije sin dejarlo terminar – Y perdóneme; pero usted tampoco es mi padre –

\- Misaki yo… -

\- Por favor, déjeme terminar – le rogué haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ya no derramar ni una lágrima más – Los quiero y mucho y sé que ustedes lo saben; pero no puedo perdonar lo que me hicieron y lo que le hicieron a mi madre –

\- Misaki, yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo con esa boda, es más hable con tu madre…perdón con tu tía – se retractó – Pero si me gustaría que el nombre de la familia, de tu familia, la familia "Onodera" crezca aún más, ellos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y yo daría todo por ellos –

-Por eso me vendiste y ahora me chantajean – dije con rencor

-No lo tomes así…mira toma – dijo extendiéndome una fotografía – es de tu madre…creo que aquí tenía 17 años cumplidos.

Tomé la fotografía dudando un poco, en ella vi a mi ahora tía y a su lado vi ¿a mi madre?, era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía largos cabellos negros y ondulados que le llegaban hasta la cintura, sus ojos…tenían razón, eran iguales a los míos color esmeralda intenso, su piel era pálida, sus facciones eran delicadas y esbeltas. En esta foto se apreciaba que estaban en un día de campo, ambas muy felices.

\- Lo haré – dije firmemente – Me casaré con el heredero Usami –

Voy a recuperar a mi madre, estoy seguro que si no lo hago mis abuelos y mis tíos jamás me dirán dónde está, si no lo hago utilizarán todo su poder para alejarme y no voy a poderla verla ni conocerla nunca. Renunciaré a mi felicidad, pero valdrá la pena ya que así tendré a mi madre cerca.

\- Estas son mis condiciones- dije mirando a mi tío – Esta bien me casaré, pero quiero que sea en dos meses y luego de la boda y unión de ambas familias, tienen que llevarme hacia dónde está mi madre y me la llevaré a donde yo crea conveniente… ¿estarán de acuerdo? – Pregunté

\- No veo que haya ningún inconveniente, les avisaré a tus abuelos, no creo que se opongan –dijo con una cara de satisfacción- Trato hecho –

\- Ahora por favor ¿podría retirarse? – señalé la puerta – Y quería avisarle que mañana todo el día estaré fuera de casa, tengo asuntos que resolver –

\- Como quieras – dijo – Ah y no te olvides que en una semana conocerás a tu prometido –añadió para luego cerrar la puerta.

Dos meses, en dos meses estaré casado; pero estaba decidido a todo por ver, conocer y salvar a mi madre de ese profundo hoyo en donde la metieron. Guarde la fotografía en mi cofre de objetos valiosos, entre ellas tenía una fotografía de Ritsu y mía en la que aparecíamos juntos, abrazados y felices y el otro objeto era una pulsera que me regaló Masamune el día en el que comenzamos a ser novios, y ahora también guardo aquí la bella fotografía de mi madre. Cerré el cofre y lo guarde, luego bajé al comedor.

\- Buenas noches – saludé

\- Hola hermanito ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – Me preguntó Ritsu

\- Si, gracias – contesté a secas – Solo bajé a decir que no cenaré, no tengo apetito -

\- Bueno, si eso es todo puedes retirarte – dijo la señora Onodera – Descansa hijo y mantente lindo para tu prometido – me dedicó una hipócrita sonrisa

\- Me mantengo como quiero tía – dije molesto por su actitud – Hasta mañana –

La noche a mi parecer no duró mucho ya que cuando abrí mis ojos ya había salido el sol.

– Las 9am, iré a la casa de Masamune –

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude, salí de la casa sin desayunar y le pedí al chofer que me llevará a casa de mi novio. Al llegar sentía como mi corazón latía y latía a mil por hora, no sabía cómo empezar, me duele el tener que decirle a Masamune que lo nuestro ya terminó y no sé cómo lo tomará, quizás Ritsu tenga razón y será feliz a su lado. Me recibió el mayordomo de la casa y me dirigió hacia la habitación de mi novio, mientras subía los escalones sentía que sufriría un paro cardíaco de tanta tensión, al llegar toqué levemente la puerta dos veces para luego entrar.

\- ¿Masamune? – Pregunté al no ver a nadie adentro, cerré la puerta y me adentre aún más, como siempre su cuarto es innecesariamente grande – Hola ¿hay alguien aquí? – volví a preguntar

De pronto lo vi salir del cuarto de baño, tenía todo el torso descubierto, claro que por suerte si llevaba sus pantalones, deduje que acababa de tomar un baño, pues noté su cabello húmedo...diablos era malditamente atractivo.

\- Hola amor – saludó y se acercó a mí robándome un beso – ¿No quedamos en que iría a recogerte? – Dijo entre mis labios sin soltar el beso.

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte – dije colocando mis manos en su pecho alejándolo, aunque muy en el fondo quería que continuara con sus besos.

\- Desde ayer te noto extraño, dime de una vez la razón de tu estado de ánimo – habló con molestia ante mi actitud.

\- Quiero que terminemos – suspiré mirando hacia el balcón.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Lo que escuchaste…ya no quiero ser tu novio – dije respirando lentamente pero aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¡Misaki mírame! – Alzó un poco la voz – No te entiendo, me dices todo esto ¿sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos? –

Volteé a mirarlo y vi una expresión triste y afligida en su rostro. – Terminemos – volví a decir

\- Si es una maldita broma como la de ayer, será mejor que la detengas, porque no es gracioso – dijo ahora más calmado

\- No es ninguna broma, y lo de ayer tampoco lo fue – dije apretando los puños – Me voy a casar en dos meses –

Ahora si su expresión me dio mucho miedo, me tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirme.

\- ¿Misaki de qué hablas? ¿Qué te casarás? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? – me preguntaba muy furioso, podía ver como sus ojos irradiaban malestar.

\- Masamune basta, me lastimas – me quejé intentando alejarlo, pero fue inútil.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- No tengo porque contestarte – dije sintiendo como se me oprimía el corazón, no podía decirle mis motivos, de seguro si él se entera y con lo impulsivo que es, puede cometer alguna estupidez y arruinarlo todo. Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla al ver su rostro totalmente confundido, triste y con rabia.

\- ¿Estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? – cuestionó soltando un bufido

No pude responder ante tal interrogante, lo amo y lo amo mucho, ¿y yo?... yo me odio, odio a mi familia, todos son unos monstruos que en estos momentos me están arrebatando la felicidad de mis manos. Lo empujé con mucha fuerza haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

 **POV MASAMUNE:**

¿Qué diablos está haciendo Misaki? ¿Por qué me hace esto?, sabe cuánto lo amo y a pesar de eso está destrozando mi corazón. Me encontraba sentado en el suelo ya que me había empujado con mucha fuerza. Lo observé, parecía querer llorar, sus hermosos ojos parecían contener muchas lágrimas que querían salir. Me levanté y lo empujé encima de mi cama, fui brusco pero no me importaba, me posicioné encima de él intentando besarle pero me esquivaba.

-Detente…. ¿qué haces? – decía mientras con sus manos me tapaba la cara.

Lo agarré de sus muñecas y las coloqué por encima de su cabeza, él me miró asustado, su ojos mostraban miedo, aproveché su confusión y lo besé, lo besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo besé con exagerada brutalidad, como no quería separar sus labios, mordí su labio inferior del cual empezó a brotar sangre, no me importó y metí mi lengua en su boca saboreando todo de él, hasta el lugar más recóndito. Dejé su boca para ir a su cuello mordiendo y besando esa suave y delicada piel de aroma irresistible.

-Detente por favor – me rogaba Misaki entre sollozos – Masamune no hagas esto…- se quejaba tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, lo cual fue inútil, pues yo lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

Yo estaba cegado por la ira y los celos hacia el maldito que me iba a arrebatar a mi castaño, le arranqué la camisa de un tirón provocando una dolorosa fricción su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ah…! - gritó de dolor – ¡Déjame!...No lo arruines Masamune – lloró aún más llevándose sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo por completo.

No fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer…..iba a abusar de él, de la única persona que me importaba en este mundo. Sentí como unas gruesas y amargas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas… ¿Qué hice? Lo abracé muy fuerte.

\- Perdóname Misaki –le susurraba al oído sin escuchar respuesta alguna – Perdón- dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

\- Suéltame – fue lo único que dijo

Así lo hice, quitó sus manos de su rostro y observé asustado lo que había hecho, sus labios estaban sangrando, de sus ojos ahora salían silenciosas lágrimas, me miraba con temor. Me levanté y le tendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero hizo caso omiso y se paró el solo. Se dirigió hasta la silla de mi escritorio y recogió una bolsa de la cual saco un suéter y se lo puso encima.

Antes de salir del cuarto volteó a mirarme – Perdóname – me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y se fue azotando la puerta. Me sentí tan miserable, había dañado al ser que más amaba en este mundo, a la persona que juré que protegería siempre. Pero la culpa la tenía el maldito con quien se casaría, por supuesto no iba a permitir esa boda jamás, Misaki era mío. 

**Notas finales:**

Bueno primeramente, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta pronto!


	3. Desiciones

**CAPÍTULO 3: DECISIONES**

 _Notas:_

 _Bueno antes que nada, decir que la historia es de mi completa autoría, yo lo publiqué primero en amor yaoi, y también decidí hacerlo por aquí pero re editado y corregido, así que no es plagio, **Yo soy Lokillaxelyaoi en la otra página**_

Misaki salió de la casa de su ahora ex – novio, el chofer no estaba porque él lo mandó a regresarse, camino por un largo tiempo, se encontraba con la cabeza mirando el suelo, pensando en la reacción que tuvo Masamune, le daba tristeza recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, no lo comprendía, él siempre fue amable, cariñoso y por sobretodo nunca le faltó el respeto, caminó sin rumbo durante unas dos horas aproximadamente, llegó hasta el parque que habían visitado ayer, se recostó en el pasto debajo de un árbol, su cabeza le dolía, la herida en sus labios le ardía, cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en lo que iba a hacer, el sol le caía indirectamente, hasta que sintió que algo o alguien lo tapaba.

\- Otra vez tú - dijo Misaki al ver nuevamente al sujeto de cabellos grises - ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con molestia

\- No creas que para mí es un gusto tener que verte otra vez - contestó el peli gris algo fastidiado - ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó notando en los labios del castaño un poco de sangre

\- Nada que te interese...ahora quítate que quiero que el sol me llegue - contestó con total indiferencia

\- No es que me preocupe por un mocoso como tú, solo lo dije por cortesía -

\- Lo siento- se disculpó Misaki en un hilo de voz

\- ¿Qué?...no te escuché - habló el peligris con una sonrisa divertida

\- TE DIJE QUE ME DISCULPES - gritó el castaño

\- Pero que carácter te manejas...¿eh? - dijo el peligris sentándose a su lado - ¿Me dirás que te pasó?

\- ¿Te importa?

\- La verdad no, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer - contestó el peligris encogiéndose de hombros - Soy todo oídos-

Misaki lo miro por unos segundos, _pero que tipo para mas engreído¨pensaba¨_. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y le dijo - Mi novio, bueno mi ex novio me lastimó sin querer -

-¿Cómo una persona lastima a otra hasta el punto de sacarle sangre y sin querer? -preguntó el peligris burlándose de la lógica del castaño

\- Yo sé que no lo hizo a propósito, además yo fui el primero en lastimarlo -contestó el castaño agachando la cabeza

-¿Cómo te hizo esa herida? -

Misaki se quedó callado ante tal pregunta, sus lágrimas lo traicionaban otra vez bajando por sus mejillas - Él intento forzarme a hacer algo que yo no quería -

El peligris volteó a observarlo, le daba algo de lástima lo que le había ocurrido al castaño - Toma límpiate - le dijo arrojándole un pañuelo a la cara - Me fastidia ver llorar a las personas...y mas si son mocosos como tú -

Misaki empezó a reír ante tal acción - No había conocido nunca a una persona tan orgullosa como tú - dijo sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas - No tienes que ser tan serio ¿sabes?

El peligris se puso de pie y antes de retirarse le dijo - No sé quien sea tu novio y la verdad tampoco me interesa, pero si lo tuviera enfrente le rompería la cara en dos -

El castaño vio como aquel sujeto de buen porte se alejaba del lugar, pensó en que era lo que debía de hacer, después de todo le dijo a su padre...bueno a su tío que regresaría por la noche, ya eran las 2 de la tarde, sacó su celular y le marcó a su hermano.

-Ritsu puedes venir a la plaza central, tenemos que hablar- le dijo y luego colgó

Pasados 30 minutos vio un auto negro estacionarse al costado de la acera, era el auto de su hermano el cual bajo y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba.

\- Gracias por venir -le dijo Misaki

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste? -

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte...¿te parece si vamos a esa cafetería? -

\- Vamos -

Se ubicaron en una de las mesas cerca a la ventana, cada uno ordenó café diferente, Misaki ordenó un capuchino y Ritsu un café expreso americano.

-¿Sobre qué quieres charlar? - preguntó Ritsu

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que nuestra relación sea como antes? -dijo Misaki luego de dar un sorbo a su café - ¿Me odias por no ser tu hermano de sangre?

\- A mi no me interesa eso, sea como hayan ocurrido las cosas, siempre fuiste mi querido hermano y eso no cambió ni aún y cuando me enteré que eras mi primo... ¿te odio?, no lo sé, solo sé que guardo un gran resentimiento hacia ti -

\- Si tú me hubieras dicho que estabas enamorado de Masamune yo no habría aceptado ser su pareja -

\- Pues corrige tu error y devuélveme lo que desde un principio tenía que ser mío- dijo Ritsu

\- ¿Tuyo?

\- Así es, yo conocí a Masamune mucho antes que tú, ambos nos volvimos amigos inseparables y hasta podría jurar que yo le gustaba, pero en ese momento tenías que haber llegado tú. Al principio no me importo que te unas a nosotros ya que después de todo yo te quería y mucho; pero cuando Masamune me comentó que le empezabas a gustar...ahí fue cuando todo comenzó, empecé a distanciar cada vez mas de tí y la gotita que derramó el vaso fue cuando tú aceptaste ser su novio - dijo Ritsu con total malestar en cada una de sus palabras

-Quiero que tú también me disculpes - dijo Misaki tomándolo de las manos - Ya terminé con Masamune y si quieres haz lo que me dijiste y conquistalo, dale la felicidad que yo no podré darle, quizás contigo sea mas feliz de lo que fue conmigo-

Ritsu retiró sus manos deshaciendo el agarre - Lo siento, pero jamás te perdonare y es mas haré de tu vida un infierno tal y como tu lo hiciste conmigo- dijo Ritsu con odio en cada una de sus palabras - Cada vez que veía que lo besabas...si eso era un horrible infierno para mí-

Misaki veía con mucha pena a Ritsu - Ya no me consideras ...¿tu hermano?-

\- No - dijo Ritsu firmemente -Para mi tu eres el hijo de la mujer que deshonró a nuestra familia - se levantó y se retiró del lugar

 **POV RITSU:**

Veo a Misaki frente a mi y lo único que me causa es desprecio, juro ante todos que antes lo quería, formaba parte de mí, lo protegía ante todo y todos, pero todo se derrumbó cuando me quitó a la única persona que amaba, que amo. Me puse de pie y me retiré de aquella cafetería, al salir y pasar por la ventana crucé miradas con Misaki, parecía que iba a llorar, en fin no me importaba, vi la pequeña herida que tenía en sus labios...Maldito, es obvio que Masamune no podrá olvidarlo con facilidad, pero de eso me encargaré yo. Después de todo aun soy su mejor amigo. El timbre de mi celular empezó a sonar, era Masamune.

\- Hola Masamune- dije

\- Ritsu...Ritsu..hip...necesito que vengas...hip...te necesito amigo mío - dijo, estaba ebrio al parecer - Estoy destruido - dijo rompiendo a llorar

\- ¿En dónde te encuentras? - le pregunté muy preocupado

\- En ese...hip...en ese bar al que fuimos con unos amigos...¿lo recuerdas? -

\- Sí, voy en seguida - dije y colgué

Fui corriendo a mi auto y entre rápidamente, pise el acelerador y conduje lo más rápido que pude. Llegué al dichoso bar, me bajé y entré al lugar. Nunca me gustaron este tipo de lugares, busqué con la mirada a Masamune, lo localice, estaba en una mesa del rincón con varias botellas de licor a su alrededor y cigarros por doquier.

\- ¿Por qué estas así? - le pregunté

\- Acaso no te lo dijo tu hermano...él rompió conmigo - dijo mientras prendía otro cigarrillo - Y como el estúpido que soy intenté forzarlo a ser mío - dijo tomando otro trago - Lo lastimé...yo lo lastimé - dijo mientras veía como lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- A mi parecer él te lastimó más - dije sentándome a su lado - ¿Ya te dijo que se casará en dos meses? - le pregunté

\- Sí... y quiero que me digas quien es el maldito con quien se casará - me preguntó mientras me tomaba por los hombros y empezaba a sacudirme - Dime Ritsu, dime quien es ese desgraciado -

\- Ya basta Masamune, mira como estas, levántate vamos a otra parte - le dije ayudando a que se ponga de pie

Salimos con un poco de dificultad ya que este se rehusaba a salir del establecimiento, lo conduje hacia mi auto ayudándolo a subir. Arranque a toda velocidad, al llegar deje el auto en el aparcamiento del hotel.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? - me preguntó

\- Dudo mucho que quieras ir a tu casa o...¿me equivoco? -

\- No, tienes razón -

Subimos por el ascensor, al llegar al tercer piso, busqué la habitación 201, la encontré y deslicé la tarjeta(llave) por la abertura de la puerta. Entramos, me quité el saco y le ayudé a quitarse el suyo. Pero como este se estaba tambaleando cayó encima mío, lo miré totalmente sorprendido, hasta que sentí como posaba sus labios sobre los míos. Abrí mi boca y dejé que su lengua explorara todo mi interior, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba demasiado, enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos.

\- Ritsu perdóname - dijo al separarse - No debí -

\- No te preocupes le dije acercándolo una vez más...

Notas finales:

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, como ya dije al principio este fic me pertenece, lo subí aquí totalmente corregido ya que tenía muchas faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
